John Seed
John Seed is a secondary antagonist of Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate, and the younger brother of Joseph Seed. John is the herald of the Holland Valley region. Overview John is a cult lawyer prepared to defend his family through the legal system. Probably, if not the most sadistic out of the four family members, John Seed is not a force to be reckoned with by most. He is known as "The Baptist" and wants you to see your sins and what you have done, literally. He is known to engrave your “sins” into your skin. When John was younger, he was taken into the kitchen by his parents and beaten senseless until all he could say was "Yes," which is his motto throughout the game. He is hinted at being a masochist. In a cutscene, Joseph says that when he was a child, John was kind and loving, which made him an easy target for abuse and exploitation. Events of Far Cry 5 John is broadcasting that everyone can be free of sin with one word "Yes." He reveals he has Deputy Hudson and announces everyone watching has been selected to be cleansed and they don't have to do anything, they will come for them and welcomes them to Eden's Gate. John sends a hunting party to capture The Junior Deputy for the cleansing. At the cleansing John welcomes the selected to Eden's Gate but says the Deputy's not clean and forces him/her back underwater, John brings him/her back up and tries to put him/her back under, only for Joseph Seed to criticize John for mocking the Cleansing. Joseph tells John that the Deputy is not beyond salvation. John captures the Deputy again. He brings the Deputy to his bunker and puts him/her in a room with Deputy Hudson. There, he remarks that when he was younger, his parents taught him the power of the word "Yes," and would beat him until he learned it. He then remarks that everyone who undergoes the cleansing has their sin tattooed on their flesh, so that it can be revealed. He says that the Deputy, given that he/she quickly resorts to violence and has no qualms with it, must surely be the sin of wrath. He then rips the Deputy's shirt open, and remarks that it is time for atonement. The Deputy is asked whether he/she or Hudson should go first, and the Deputy responds with "Yes." Hudson is wheeled from the room and during that time, the Deputy escapes. Finally, John moves against the Deputy when he/she causes enough damage to John's operation. He captures Falls End, and tells the Deputy to come to the church if he/she wants to rescue his/her friends. While there, the Deputy is captured. When he/she awakens, John has finished tattooing wrath onto the Deputy's chest. He then has the Deputy brought forward for the atonement, where Jerome Jeffries, Mary May Fairgrave and Nick Rye are present. Nick has had Greed tattooed on his chest, and John forces Nick to place his hand on an Eden's Gate Bible and swear to atone. Jerome refuses to comply at first, but is struck until he does. Nick refuses, and John remarks on the nature of greed, stating Nick is really only out for himself. He then whispers something into Nick's ear, and Nick decides to atone. John knocks Nick down and cuts the tattoo off of Nick's chest before stapling the skin to the wall of the church. During the chaos, Jerome manages to switch the Eden's Gate Bible with his own. John then tries the same ceremony with the Deputy, only for the Deputy to pull the hidden gun from Jerome's Bible, which was actually a book safe. He fires on John, and the shot grazes him on the ear. John's troops carry him out to get him to his airstrip and instructs the rest to deal with the Deputy. The Deputy, Jerome, and Mary secure the church. While Jerome stays to treat Nick's wounds, Mary drives the Deputy to John's airstrip. There, the Deputy gets in a plane and chases after him, supported by Nick. After destroying John's plane, John parachutes to the ground, only to be fatally wounded by the Deputy. The Deputy approaches a severely injured John and grabs his key, John grabs his arm and asked what if Joseph is right and the world is on the brink. The Deputy rips the key off John's neck as John remarks that the Deputy isn't going to save anyone, and prays for God to have mercy on the Deputy's soul. He then succumbs to his wounds. Trivia *John has a scar horizontally along his chest, this scar says "sloth" revealing his own sin. *John's jacket has a small airplane pattern to it-foreshadowing his death. *John is the only one of Seed family that once he is killed- you may pick up and carry his body around. *John is, or was, in a sexual relationship with a cult member named Holly. *John's first nickname on Ubisoft's Far Cry website was the Inquisitor but was charged to the Baptist. *An NPC reveals that John has always been obsessed with the people of Fall's End, Mary May in particular. *John has multiple tattoos, including one on his hand, that lists the Seven Deadly Sins in Latin. Gallery John_1080p_gold.jpg John_Seed.png|John with his siblings in the background Hudson_FC5.jpg|John holding Deputy Hudson hostage JacobSeedPosterImage.jpg pt-br:John Seed Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased